


Honor

by BrujaConSombrero



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujaConSombrero/pseuds/BrujaConSombrero
Summary: Daniel quiere hacerse fuerte para que no desprecien a su pequeña familia. Fingiendo ser beta, entra a Cobra Kai, pero Johnny parece confundido con ese beta que le molesta tanto.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yo de nuevo. Aquí probando con otra trama para una historia más compleja, quizás. Voy a implementar el uso del mundo omegaverse como se señala en las etiquetas y la discriminación que sufren los omegas, todo esto de la mano de un ambiente similar a la trama de "Se mío”. Como siempre, estoy nerviosa por el principio. Desde ya, gracias por el apoyo <3

**PRÓLOGO** .

_"Mil preguntas_

_cruzan el agua. Que yo_

_cuestan respondedor,_

_¿Quién se esconde en mí_

_armadura?_

_Yo el mejor guerrero_

_quiero ser ”._

**—El mejor guerrero.**

**Cristina Aguilera.**

El mundo solía ser doloroso. Daniel lo entendió a una corta edad. Al principio creía que era cuestión de sus compañeros de clase, que fuera de ese círculo, existían personas que no se burlarían de sus ideas o callaría su voz. Erróneamente, había pensado que habrían quienes vieran en él algo más que lo que la escuela decía que podía ser. 

Siempre lo miraron de reojo, cuando explicaron que en casa solo eran él y su madre, ambos omegas. Mala suerte, pronunció alguien alguna vez mirándolo con lástima. Como si lamentará lo que le había tocado ser. No es que Daniel odiara quién era. Ser quien eres, es parte de una historia gigantesca. Pero sus compañeros parecían odiar lo que él era. Eso sí era extraño. ¿Por qué odiar a alguien por lo que es? ¿Por qué odiarlo si no podía cambiarlo? 

A menudo su abuela, le decía que en algún punto de la vida, conocería a un alfa, que lo iba a reclamar y que se lo llevaría para marcharse siempre a su lado. 

Daniel hacía muecas, porque la mayoría de alfas que había conocido eran unos idiotas, nunca lo dejaban jugar al fútbol, siempre le decían que se callará. Y Daniel no podía evitar hablar. Incluso si por eso, le dijeron un montón de veces que se iba a quedar soltero por siempre.

—¡Pues que bien! ¡Porque todos los alfas son feos! —Gritó alguna vez, a su tío. Corriendo del lugar. 

A veces pensaba que si su padre estaba con vida, su madre no lloraría por las noches, cuando ella creía que estaba durmiendo. Quizás realmente él había protegido a ambos del horrible lugar que era el mundo. Sus personas. 

Antonio, en aquella época dónde la vida poco a poco se le fue yendo de las manos, sabía que su hijo había nacido para mucho más, incluso si eso lo hacía un incomprendido de la vida. Él mismo le enseñó a patear un balón, antes de regañarlo por no estar aprendiendo alguna nueva receta. Tanto él como Lucille, le hecho a Daniel, sentir, que podía ser libre. 

Pero la gente no puede entenderlo. Lo apodaron un “omega roto”. Porque siempre estaba huyendo de los alfas, y no siendo para nada “bonito”, como se suponía debía ser. Lo empezaron a mirar sobre el hombro, a medida que crecía, como si fuera peste. Iniciaron los rumores hacia su madre, quien trabaja en dos, tres trabajos a veces, para cobrar los gastos y que Daniel pudiera tener lo mejor. Nadie confiaba en el honor de una familia donde solo existían dos omegas, dónde la madre salía en la mañana ya veces llegaba al día siguiente. 

La pequeña familia LaRusso, no tenía honor. Después de todo, aquello solo era factible en alfas. Rudos, líderes, dominantes, luchadores. 

Daniel solo quería aspirar a eso. Poseer el honor, para poder dejar que su madre descansará. Al término del verano, del año 84. Ambos se mudan de Nueva Jersey a California. Y Daniel decide que irá a la guerra para obtener honor para su familia. 


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chico nuevo llega a All Valley, y simplemente llama la atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, muchas gracias por leer. Me frustró un poco que al traspasar el documento algunas cursivas desaparecieran, aún tengo que batallar para entender cómo funciona todo aquí. En unos días, espero tener el capítulo de SE MÍO listo, ahora, espero disfruten este pequeño introductorio.

Daniel lo tenía preparado desde el primer momento. Tomaría supresores que ocultaran su olor y no dejarán que su celo lo interrumpiera. Su madre se había visto incómoda con este plan, asustada por lo que pudiera causar, porque sabía que Daniel quería hacer algo. Demostrar algo. Pero ella lo aceptó, porque mejor que nadie, sabía lo complicado que era ser omega y si Daniel quería ocultar eso, lo apoyaría. Todo, pero si su salud se ponía en riesgo, ella misma se encargaría de quitarle los supresores. 

Lucille estaba demasiado contenta por California, le daba un aire esperanzador. Una nueva oportunidad. Donde pudiera comenzar desde cero junto a un trabajo que le prometía ser grandioso. 

Daniel se pasó la mayor parte del viaje anotando los horarios de su medicamento, luego otro tanto mirando por la ventana. Pero tenía una molestia en su interior, temiendo que las cosas no resultaran bien, como se suponía que debían ir.

Cuando el auto se estacionó, Lucille comentó con alegría el nuevo comienzo que tendrían, sin embargo, Daniel seguía algo incómodo con todo. Sujeto con fuerza su maleta y su bicicleta, lanzando una patada hacia la puerta. Soltó un jadeo al notar que alguien se había quejado. 

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a decir. 

Un chico algo esbelto lo miró con ojos castaños. 

—No te preocupes, es solo. ¿Eso fue karate? Por cierto soy Freddy Fernández, tú debes ser el nuevo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Daniel LaRusso. —comentó, ignorando la primera pregunta, que sonó demasiado entusiasta en la voz del chico.

Freddy parecía hablar demasiado, incluso más que él, preguntado un montón de cosas que no deseaba responder. Entonces lo notó, Freddy, quién era un alfa, no olió nada en él. Vio a un simple beta. Ante eso el interior de Daniel sintió un tirón de felicidad, orgulloso de sí mismo. 

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su departamento, siendo seguido quizás por el chico demasiado entusiasmado. 

—Tendremos una fiesta en la playa, despidiendo el verano, ¿No quieres venir? ¡Será increíble! 

Daniel sonrió, porque no solían invitarlo con demasiada frecuencia a las fiestas que habían en su antiguo hogar. En algún punto, nadie quiso nunca más estar cerca de él y sus problemas. Solo que, la invitación estaba, sus ganas también pero eso no significaba tener el permiso de su madre, ambos habían realizado planes para la llegada a ese lugar, que aún causaba discuto en Daniel, pero que podría tolerar por tener un nuevo comienzo. La sonrisa de Lucille fue la prueba suficiente para poder ir a su primera fiesta allí —podía aspirar a tener otras tantas—, llevó una muda de ropa, una para pasar junto al caluroso costado de la costa y otra para cuando la noche cayera. Salió de casa, no sin antes tomar una siguiente dosis de supresores. Con la promesa de no quedarse demasiado tarde, mañana tendría su primer día de clases, y antes que nada, con supresores o no, seguía siendo un omega, por lo que debía saber cuidarse de la oscuridad. 

Luego de mucho tiempo, Daniel sintió emoción por la simple compañía y atención que estaba recibiendo, no quería admitirlo, pero desde ese punto, las cosas parecían fáciles. Si hubiese demostrado que era un omega, al primer instante, sabía que las miradas que estaba recibiendo cambiarían a tonos lascivos, siendo acorralado para elegir una buena pareja. Una parte de él se sintió destrozada, durante muchos años, esa parte fue consumida por un montón de grietas. No era su culpa querer aspirar a más, manejar la certeza de que él mismo podía darle valor a su familia, sin la necesidad de tener a un alfa de por medio. 

Sintió un apretón en su hombro, que lo hizo dar un salto, para finalizar con una sonrisa burlona. Se había quedado pensando en medio del partido improvisado que habían armado con el resto de los muchachos. Corrió tras el balón, sintiendo la arena entre medio de los dedos de sus pies, no podía describir lo bien que se sentía estar haciendo algo tan simple como eso. 

—¡He, Daniel! ¡Aquí, un pase a mí! —chilló uno de los chicos, moviendo sus brazos en el aire. 

Daniel lanzó un tiro medio alto, mientras el resto seguía corriendo eufórico por toda la orilla de la playa. Aunque Daniel camuflada su aroma y todo lo que él mismo era, existía esa cosita que lo hacía diferente entremedio de un círculo de alfas y betas. Tendría que ver con la forma en que se movió, incluso como su propio rostro estaba hecho, con una suavidad alucinante que lo dejaba en medio de cuerpos estructurados y llenos de masa corporal. 

Suspiró, algo cansado, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, con la clara sensación de ser observado, Daniel miró de reojo hacia un grupo de personas, allí, habían algunas chicas junto a unos tres muchachos. El brillo curioso en los ojos de una rubia, erizo la piel de Daniel, quien al ser nombrado por su vecino, corrió tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo. 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —habló Freddy, corriendo a su lado. Quiso preguntar, a qué se refería, pero el chico añadió luego—: Son gente rica, de las colinas. Perderías tu tiempo con alguna de ellas. 

Fingió total compresión, le pareció graciosa la forma en que asumió que Daniel estaba interesado, cuando lo único que pasó, fue que se sintió sumamente incómodo ante miradas que no quería sobre él. Como si pudieran ver lo que escondía. 

Cuando la noche llegó, Daniel comió junto a sus nuevos amigos, tenía el deseo escaso de llamarlo así, los pocos amigos que consiguió alguna vez, fue en vacaciones hace ya tiempo, lamentando el hecho de su separación. Estaba calentando su salchicha, bajo el calor del fuego cuando Freddy se levantó de su lugar. Todos parecieron emocionados de pronto, mientras unos sonidos de motocicleta descendían por una colina hacia la playa. Dos, solo eran dos chicos que bajaron para reunirse a la fogata que estaba al frente de ellos. _Con esa gente mirona_. Pensó Daniel. 

—¡Ah, mira! ¡Llegaron los chicos! —exclamó emocionado alguien a su costado, trotando en dirección de aquellos sujetos recién llegados. 

Daniel no podía deducir si se trataba de alguna celebridad o banda de rock o algo así, es decir, notó ahora con los recién llegado, que los chicos de aquel grupo vestían chaquetas de cuero. No podía distinguir el logo que enmarca a un costado de cada una de ellas. 

—Ellos son de Cobra Kai, Daniel. Hacen karate. —le comentó Freddy de manera rápida. Corriendo en la búsqueda de los chicos. 

No tardó mucho en conectar los puntos, eran niños ricos geniales que sabían pelear. Se acercó de manera lenta, al grupo, escuchando las conversaciones al azar que se habían formado. Trato de no verse demasiado ansioso, fingiendo no estar mirando, sus ojos vagaron por las ropas que estaban usando, las motocicletas a un costado y su nariz sintió el choque de aromas. Eran como una dinamita en su propio sistema, al principio no entendía el galopeo fuerte en su pecho. Entonces, los ojos mieles de uno de los chicos le miraron, parecía amistoso, entre medio de grandes oleadas de alfas que tenían el aspecto de dominar e imponer. 

Entonces Daniel lo supo, quería verse así de increíble para el mundo, que hablaran de él, pero no por las cosas en las que sería malo cumpliendo su papel en una manada, si ni por sus logros y genialidad. Se mordió el labio, tratando de sonreír al chico que lo estaba mirando. Daniel solo curvó una pequeña sonrisa, con la mueca de una posible amistad en ella, sin embargo, Bobby Brown sintió una chispa inquietante en ese instante. 

—¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó una voz, Daniel desvío su mirada para encontrarse con otro chico con ojos curiosos. Tragó saliva cuando notó que estaba hablando de él.

Freddy le rodeó el cuello con su brazo.

—Es nuevo, recién llegó a All Valley. —dijo, con entusiasmo. — Se llama Daniel LaRusso. 

—Yo soy Jimmy. —aclaró el mismo chico que había hecho la pregunta. Daniel asintió. 

Ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y Daniel solo sonrío, tratando de deshacerse de la incomodidad de una vez por todas. Era su primer día, no podía arruinarlo bajó el impulso de soltar un comentario demasiado mierda, como aquellos que lo habían puesto en peleas que habían destrozado a su madre. 

—Eres demasiado enclenque. —soltó una voz de pronto, entonces lo vio y lo reconoció. 

A un costado en la arena, lejos de las chicas, sentado con una mano sobre una de sus piernas estaba lo que Daniel sabría definir cómo alfa líder. Aquel que el resto estaba siguiendo, tenía la postura clara de alguien que también se estaba burlando, y Daniel odio el impulso de demostrarle que no era para “enclenque”, sonrío de medio lado, sin intentar ser amable, sino, demostrado puro sarcasmo en ello. 

—No le hagas caso. —alegó una voz, la chica de cabello rubio que lo había estado mirando. — ¿Quieres venir aquí a sentarte? —preguntó, señalando un espacio a su lado. 

El gruñido de molestia de aquel líder alfa hizo que Daniel se acercará aún cuando había estado cómodo de pie. _Tenía un problema con desafiar a los alfas._

El nuevo grupo se acomodó de pronto, donde las preguntas a Daniel no tardaron en llegar. De dónde era y porqué estaba allí. Sobre qué cosas le gustaban e incluso sobre su tipo. Algunos silbidos no pudieron evitarse. 

Y así, también los chicos geniales, comenzaron a soltar palabras sobre el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo en karate y Daniel solo escucho con emoción. Todo lo que siempre quiso, estaba ahí, listo para cambiar la historia. 

De alguna manera, no notó el cercano momento que estaba compartiendo con el chico de ojos mieles, que cuando podía rozaba su brazo o como la chica rubia lo miraba de reojo —incluso cuando el resto después de un rato, dejó de prestarle atención al nuevo -. 

Esa fue la primera vez que Johnny Lawrence se molestó con aquel beta. Estaba entrando a su círculo y nadie se lo estaba impidiendo. _Pero el beta no tenía que arruinar sus nuevos planes de ser un mejor alfa. No ahora, ni nunca._


End file.
